


Asked for it

by Merpip



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpip/pseuds/Merpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems to Rorchach that Daniel has a stalker.....but it's no ordinary stalker. This man stalks mask's for a living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked for it

Sundown was nearing as Rorschach and his partner walked the streets. It was a nice day out, perfect weather for patrolling. The shorter man looked over, getting ready to say something to Daniel when he realized the man was no longer next to him. Slightly confused, Rorschach looked over his shoulder instantly spotting Daniel speaking with someone. This someone was not familiar to Rorschach so he made his way towards them hearing bits and pieces of their conversation as he neared.

"PUNISH ME!" The man Rorschach did not know yelled towards a retreating Daniel. "PUNISH ME!"

"No," Daniel shouted over his shoulder as he neared Rorschach."Get lost!"

"PUNISH ME! PUNISH ME! PUNISH ME!" The man chanted.

"Daniel?" Rorschach asked as Dan made his way to his side.

The taller man looked over his shoulder once more noticing the crazed man still shouting and staring at him. "Um… let's go this way." He grabbed Rorschach's shoulder, which was immediately released as Rorschach threatened to punch him.

"Daniel?" Rorschach asked once again. Daniel kept walking, glancing over his shoulder every so often. Rorschach stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Daniel!"

The man Rorschach didn't know passed by him. "Punish me," exclaimed the man as he headed towards Nite Owl. "Punish me!"

Stalker, Rorschach wondered, Can't take risk. The ink blotted man quickly reached out and grabbed the crazed man and threw him against the brick building opposite him. "Punish you? Why?"

"RORSCHACH," Daniel yelled as he sprinted towards the commotion. "Rorschach stop. Come on. Let him go."

Still holding the man, Rorschach looked over at Dan. "Wants punished. Why?"

"That's what he does. His name is Captain Carnage." Daniel stated as he thought of how to word this. "He's been following me all day asking for me to punish him."

Rorschach looked from Daniel to Captain Carnage. Letting the words sink in. "Possibly homosexual?" He asked aloud as he quickly released Carnage, wiped his gloves off on his coat, and looked at Daniel. "Care to explain?"

"Not right now," Dan sighed then looked to his watch. "Look, it's getting late. Let's get a move on. I'll explain on the way." He watched as Rorschach stepped over Carnage and nodded in agreement.

A few blocks away from the incident, Daniel begins to explain. "Captain Carnage is one for the books. The guy pretends to be a super-villain so he can get beaten up."

Standing outside the building they were looking for, they made their way inside. Many stories about this place had led them here; stories about every kind of evil imagined. Most of them were not true.

"Hurm," Rorschach growled gaining Daniels' attention as he stared down the hallway. "Many rooms to be checked; should split up." Without waiting for a response Rorschach went his own way, opened the first door to his right, and entered. Seems to be an old hotel, He thought to himself. Looking to his left Rorschach noted an old stairwell. Straight ahead was another door. To the right was a broken elevator shaft. Door is still open. Should be blocked off, He noted.

Rorschach began to head towards the other door when he heard footsteps. Probably Daniel, he thought as he continued to the other door. As soon as his hand reached the doorknob, the door flew open revealing a shocked Daniel. The shorter man was about ready to speak when a hand fell upon his shoulder for the second time that day. Rorschach smoothly grabbed the hand and turned to face who it belonged to.

"Punish me!" Captain Carnage begged as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Hurm," Rorschach growled as he dragged the eager man to the right side of the room "If you insist." With that Rorschach gave a shove and Captain Carnage found himself falling down an elevator shaft.

"Rorschach," Dan exclaimed at a loss for words."Wha...why?"

"Asked for it," Rorschach simply stated.

The last word uttered from Captain Carnage was "Shit" followed by a thump.


End file.
